1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing, more particularly, to uniforms for personnel involved in law enforcement, emergency medicine, fire and safety service, general work service, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Uniforms, perhaps more than other clothing, require designs that emphasize a combination of function, comfort and style. Often in the past, these attributes have been in conflict. For example, for tactical reasons, police uniforms are dark in color. However, police personnel are often outside when it is dark and need to be seen, particularly when on or near a road, such as when dealing with a nighttime automobile crash. Consequently, solutions have been proposed for concealable reflective panels incorporated into uniforms. One solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,804. The reflective panels are attached inside the garment at the ends of the sleeves and legs. Displaying the reflective panels is a matter of folding the garment end up. One shortcoming of this method are that the sleeve and/or leg is shortened by a significant amount when folded up. Another shortcoming is that the sleeve/leg must be hemmed when the garment is manufactured, it cannot be customized for the wearer. Another solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,154. The reflective panels are attached on flaps inside pockets. Displaying the reflective panels is a matter of pulling the panels out of the pockets. One shortcoming of this method is that the uniform needs pockets where the panels are needed. Another shortcoming is that at least four panels are needed for 360° coverage about the wearer.